


Found

by mneiai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: During and after BFA, M/M, Spoilers for Lost Honor cinematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Anduin helps Saurfang keep not just his honor, but his dreams.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, written quickly on my phone so there may be odd typos. 
> 
> Inspired by Lost Honor cinematic
> 
> While you're here, checkout the [WoW Shipping/Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/sQwVcF2) \- A place for features and fans to discuss ships and fanworks, with no ship hate!

At first, Anduin didn't dare contact Saurfang. The plot, for what it was, required that he be seen acting independently of the Alliance. Anduin only felt a little guilty for the deception they were perpretrating, knowing that Saurfang would have done as much on his own, if he'd been able to.

But as soon as he was settled, with the secret backing of the Champion, the Orcs, the Tauren, SI:7 found a way to establish more regular contact. Anduin kept out of it, reading but allowing Shaw to handle the replies, but each letter from Saurfang seemed darker, what little hope he had seeping away, and Anduin couldn't let him fall to despair. Not as a priest, not as his ally, not as someone who respected him, who'd grown up on stories of him and those like him.

Encrypted so only Saurfang could read them, and then only with the charmed key present, Anduin began to send his own letters. He thought it would be a good idea to keep their goals in mind, to hold onto them though the war.

Anduin dreamed of peace, of a day when Baine could visit him publicly in Stormwind Keep, when Anduin could make the pilgrimage to the Sunwell and break bread with its Blood Elf protectors. Saurfang didn't send much back, at first, then gave less stilted replies, talking mostly of the farther out future, of the Horde and Azeroth he hoped to leave to the next generations.

Eventually they started having actual conversations, sometimes debates, commenting on something the other had said, offering reasons for why they thought something else might be better. Anduin gained more insight into Orcish culture and he it seemed that Saurfang was learning far more about humans, or at least those from the south.

When the war was over, when Sylvanas was defeated and a council instead of a Warchief established in the Horde, Anduin expected the letters to stop. Saurfang had no more reason to keep in touch, no more reason to give Anduin anymore regard than politics demanded.

But after things had once more settled down, when rebuilding had started and peace talks were being planned, the letters started once more. They didn't have to go through SI:7 and never did, snuck to Anduin through channels that Saurfang most likely trusted far more. Anduin had spoken of his dreams, before, but now he found himself speaking of reality. He knew he shouldn't, that it was giving a leader within the opposing faction too much knowledge, but the words spilled out of him and he had no desire to restart the letters and censor himself.

He wrote of how the Alliance was fraying, how even with Sylvanas gone the Night Elves and Worgen hated the ceasefire. How the Lightforged were evangelizing in ways that disturbed Anduin, criticizing the other religions and 'false gods' of the people who didn't worship the Light. 

That last had gotten the strongest reaction from Saurfang's letter, as he divulged what had become of Draenor, all but begging Anduin to be careful, to watch the Lightforged and never give them a reason to think he wasn't completely devoted to the Light. 

It was the first time Anduin realized that Saurfang worried for him, though not the first time he had, now that he thought back to previous advice he'd given.

From the moment Anduin released him to the next time they met in private spanned two whole years. Anduin felt older, thought he looked older, and Saurfang certainly treated him more like an equal.

They started off with formalities as they both investigated the room, looking for any signs they were being observed. When, finally, it seemed they were alone, Saurfang broke form first, holding Anduin arms length and checking him over, desperate to see that he was unharmed.

Anduin had sent Valeera with a message, that they couldn't trust letters anymore, no matter how guarded, and Varok had rightfully concluded that the situation within the Alliance had gotten worse.

Velen was sickly, was bedridden, could no longer hold back the tide if fanaticism. The Worgen were saying rogue packs were hunting down Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms, but Anduin had many reasons to suspect they were following Greymane's orders, and that Night Elves were going along on the hunts. There was unrest with the Northerners, Taelia not able to wrest leadership from the remains of her mother's people the way she'd expected, instead giving them something to resent. Anduin feared for his life and, more than that, his people.

"Twice now the Alliance has aided the Horde against our tyrants. It would be only honorable for the Horde to do the same," Varok assured him. When he saw just how desperate Anduin looked, he gave more then words, pulling him into a strong hug, holding him as he spoke of what little he thought they could do to fix things.

Most of the Horde hadn't wanted to hurt the Forsaken when they took down Sylvanas, Anduin thought it would be the same with the Alliance. He hadn't been prepared for just how much his people had grown to resent many of the other races. They'd let too much hatred fester for too long, under the guise of peace and cooperation, and when it finally boiled over into civil war, there was no saving the Alliance.

Left adrift, who else could Anduin turn to but Varok? He soaked up the comfort he offered and then, shyly, pressed for more contact, his soft human lips starting off with a chaste kiss before Varok took the lead, showing Anduin what to do, how to do it. Respectful throughout, even as instincts got the better of him, leaving marks and his scent all over Anduin, so no orc could question his claim.

When the rumors started, that Saurfang and Anduin were lovers, it helped Stormwind's negotiations with the Horde even more than his friendship with Baine could. There was no mistaking Anduin's lack of prejudice, when he was willing to let Saurfang at his weaker body.

With Varok, Anduin had helped rebuild the Horde, to shape its future into something even he could envy. He'd never expected it would be to someday join it.


End file.
